


forest

by shikabanechan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, INJNJSNJAKIOUIDSNUIIUSNJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikabanechan/pseuds/shikabanechan
Summary: please this story is so old*posts anyways*there is a sequel but like the first one it is shitty but i might post it!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Kudos: 14





	forest

They ran as fast as they could down the streets. Shoving past people, jumping through alleys, fast so they wouldn't get caught. No where was safe. Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate pianist and her best friend, Miu Iruma, Ultimate inventor. Eventually they make it out of the city and find a place to take a break. Miu collapses behind a tree and pants, Kaede does the same. They steady their breath soon.  
¨Hey Kaede, Where are we going?¨  
¨I don´t know… away? We´ĺl find somewhere and stay there together.¨  
“Yeah,” Miu smiled at her, slowing down as well.  
They have been walking for a few hours since they left the city. It was nighttime before, but you could tell that it was now morning. The dark sky getting lighter and lighter. Far off, there was a thick layer of fog.  
“Ooh, spooky. Let’s go see what’s in there!” she told her.  
Before she could say anything she was being dragged away by the taller girl.  
¨Ah that doesn't seem like a good idea… Anything could be in here!¨  
Miu ignores Kaede and walks through the strange fog.  
As they walked past the fog they were greeted with a magical sight. Pink trees glittered and sparkled. The girls didn’t even know this was possible for trees. The sky was a light blue and was clear. There was a stream with clear water, flowers of different shades and sizes everywhere. To say the forest was beautiful would be an understatement.  
“This is gorgeous,” she whispered in amazement at the sight.  
“Yeah… Well not as gorgeous as... me,” she giggled, “Maybe we should live here? I see animals in the distance and there is plenty of fruit here.”  
She stared at her in horror, “Iruma, are you saying we have to eat the cute cows over there?”  
“Yep! I could probably create something to kill them easily. Like-”, she started before being cut off.  
“No, no. Do not finish talking,” Kaede said.  
She grinned, “Fine.”  
Night approached. They laid in the green grass next to one another, gazing at the night sky. It was lovely. Way more visible than it was back in the city. The sky was a dark blue. The vibrant stars shone brilliantly and it made Kaede and Miu stare, wonderstruck.  
“I haven’t seen a night sky like this in forever.”, Miu said.  
“Same here. I’m gonna miss my piano though. And music.” Kaede replied a bit sad.  
¨Well we can't find a piano, but we can always sing.¨  
They spent the next hour admiring the stars and singing random songs that came to their heads. Both hoped life could be like this forever. Eventually they drifted off to sleep, hands intertwined.  
Kaede woke up and yawned while she sat up. Miu was already up, threading a flower crown.  
¨Morning Bakamatsu! Look what I did.¨ Miu says.  
She finished a pink, yellow, and white flower crown and put it beside her.  
“Perfect timing, what are your favourite colors?”, she asked.  
Kaede paused thoughtfully, “Definitely icy blue, um… pastel pink, and darkish purple.”  
“Huh. I thought your top favourite color was pink or purple.”, Miu said thoughtfully,  
“Nah, blue is the color of your eyes. So I obviously love that color.” she told the other, winking.  
¨HUH? WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM YOU JUST WOKE UP!¨, Miu shrieked with a flushed face.  
Kaede watched Miu pick the flowers and start making the flower crown. Eventually she started making her own bracelet of flowers once she figured it out. Miu finished as well and Kaede handed her the bracelet while Miu handed back the flower crown.  
“It’s pretty, thanks Akamatsu.”, she smiled softly.  
She slipped the gift on her wrist. Kaede put hers on her head.  
“Woah, Miu being nice? Also no problem!”, Kaede smiled back at her.  
Miu shoves Kaede, ¨Shut the fuck up, Kaegay."  
“This is literally heaven. Being with the person I care about most in a forest that I thought only exists in fairy tales is the life I always wanted, “ Miu said, putting her head on Kaede’s shoulder.  
“Yeah it is. Same here, “ she replied. “Do you think they’ll ever find us here?”  
Miu shook her head, “Nah, no one has ever found this place. If people knew of this place it'd be famous.”  
“Okie, I should stop worrying then,” she said, brushing her hand through Miu’s hair.  
They sat in comfortable silence for a bit. Occasionally, all kinds of colorful birds flew by, some of them the girls had never even seen before, flew through the sky. A clear blue sky and the sun shining vividly. But this was not a problem. A pink willow tree where they slept provided shade. It was a beautiful day.  
"Wanna sing?" Kaede asks Miu.  
"I'm pretty shit at singing so-" Miu starts.  
Kaede puts a finger to Miu's lips, "Shh…It doesn't matter if you're good or not, as long as we have fun!"  
Miu turns her face the other way and blushes.  
"...What are we singing?"  
The two spent the next few hours dancing and singing songs that came to their mind. Miu isn't a bad singer at all, she had a pretty voice. At first she felt awkward but eventually she got comfortable. They even used sticks and some wood as drums.  
"That's the second My Little Pony song."  
"Shut your mouth you KNOW I like shows like that… asshole."  
Soon they stopped singing and Kaede laid in MIu’s arms.  
Miu goes silent for a moment and says, “Kaegay, I need to tell you something.”  
“What is it?”  
“Shit, how do you confess, uh, Bakamatsu touch my tiddies-”  
“WHAT WAIT HOLD ON, HOLD ON! I like you too! How are you that bad at confessing?”  
Miu shoves Kaede and shouts, “I DON”T FUCKING KNOW OK?”  
They go silent for a moment, staring at each other.  
“HOLY SHIT YOU LIKE ME!”  
“Stop yelling!”

“Miu, what if they do find us? What will we do?”, Kaede asks.  
“They won’t ever find us and I”ll make a plan in case they do.”  
“Okie doki, I’ll stop worrying about it then!”  
Kaede was wrong to stop worrying.  
They’ve been living in the forest for over 2 years. Kaede and Miu were inseparable and loved each other deeply. The couple had built a house together. The house was made from the wood of the many trees, with a garden next to it. Life was going good. However, the usually bright sky was somewhat darker, as if telling a warning. There were less nimals around, too. This made them unseasy, but there’s nothing cuddles can fix!  
“Kaede… do you hear that?” Miu suddenly turned serious.  
“What do you m-” she was cut off.  
Miu shushed her, “Listen.”  
Kaede listened and heard people talking. Multiple people. Her blood ran cold.  
“It’s the Ultimate Hunt, “ she whispered in terror.  
Miu motioned for her to get up and follow her. She did, following her girlfriend to the back door.  
“We need to be careful. Lets sneak our way to the safe spot, we practiced this.” she murmured in her ear.  
The safe spot was an area thick with trees. Once passed, there would be a cliff. The area they confessed to one another. They opened the door and were spotted.  
“There! Get them!” a man shouted in rage.  
Miu and Kaede ran fast. It felt like the day they ran away from the city. But way more terrifying. Bolting through the trees, the girls ran without looking back. Soon the gunshots faded. Finally they made it. They collapsed onto the grass.  
“Kaede, “ Miu cried softly, “They’re going to find us.”  
“Yeah,” Kaede replied shakily, not knowing what else to say.  
They clung to each other, crying, till Kaede stood up. Miu, who was confused, stood up as well.  
“We’re not going to make it out of this, so might as well…” she said, dropping to one knee.  
“Um, I honestly don’t know how to do this, but I’m going to speak from my heart.”  
Miu started crying again, for a completely different reason.  
“You’ve been there for me ever since we were just little kids and I am so thankful for everything you did for me. Your smile brings light to any dark day. Your hair is soft and flowy, eyes vibrant and sparkling… Oh jeez, I could go on forever. This is really cheesy… I want to be with you forever, even in the afterlife.”  
Kaede took out a gold ring with a lovely Morganite gem.  
“Will you marry me, Miu Iruma?” she asked, looking into her eyes.  
“Fuck yes!”, she shouted happily, jumping into her new fiancée’s arms.  
Kaede slipped on her own Sapphire ring. They kissed one another and stood up. The Ultimate Hunt found them. They looked at each other and walked towards the end of the cliff. There was distant shouting.  
“I love you, Kaede.”  
“I love you too, Miu”  
And so, they jumped.


End file.
